1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the sculptural art form known as the mobile created by the artist Alexander Calder, circa 1930, educational stimulus toys, strategy games and games of construction.
2. Related Art
Most construction toys such as building blocks rely on substructure support. These substructures depend on a solid surface to build up from. Balance and counterbalance around suspended pivot points do not apply. Other forms of construction toys rely on rigid connections of pieces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,393 issued to Dunn sets forth a CENTER OF GRAVITY BLOCK REMOVAL APPRAISAL AND BALANCING GAME in which a plurality of elongated rectangular blocks are initially arranged in criss-cross layers to form a vertical stack and in which players attempt to remove blocks from the stack while avoiding tilting or tumbling the stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,128, inventor Ebel, describes a CENTER OF GRAVITY-APPRAISAL BLOCK GAME that also requires a player to examine the static state center of gravity of an assembly of blocks. You must guess where to place a block to create a different static state center of gravity that will not collapse the inflexible structure. In this example the player is less constrained in his or her placement of a block.
There are many games that deal with the manuliplation of the center of gravity of a given construction. Examples of this are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,231, held by McIntosh for an EXECUTIVE BALANCE TOY, where the center of gravity is shifted through the limited arc of a support mounted between two slots and the placing of weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,403, to Maciorowski for a game, BALANCE TOY where a solid shape made of rotatable, off-center, weighted rings wobbles from vertical as the rings are rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,260 to Strongin for a TOY GAME APPARATUS, a vertical balance game. It requires a player to steadily place small balls, using a tool, in specific locations. It is complicated by random shifting of the structure caused by sound from players.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,340 to Tedesco where a similar vertical structure's center of gravity is affected by the placement of token on a number of provided platforms that depend on the vertical assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,244 issued to Richards, is a SUSPENSION GAME played with blocks. In this game a bridge-like suspended structure is constructed using differently shaped blocks. The structure depends from a fixed vertical rod and relies on the weight of the blocks against the rod to keep it aloft. The blocks engage loosely but do not form pivot points or have the aim of controlling shifting centers of gravity.
Existing forms of mobiles are generally fixed in design and meant for viewing only. Enchanted Learning Company provides Internet Web sites where educational mobile designs may be found. Two examples of construction directions for self made mobiles that are meant primarily for viewing once constructed can be found at: http:/www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/astronomy/solarsystemmodel/ (SOLAR SYSTEM MODEL by Col, Jeananda, 2001) http:/www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/Whalemobile.shtml (WHALE MOBILE by Col, Jeananda, 1998)
The appeal of these type of mobiles is in the initial fixed construction and in the resulting visual effect of gently undulating representative shapes. There is no other interaction with these types of mobile.
An exception to this can also be found at the Enchanted Learning Company Internet Web site:
http:/www.enchantedlearning.com/crafts/mobiles/straws/
(DRINKING STRAW MOBILE by Col, Jeananda, 2000)
In this case the person has the same interaction as with the last two examples but with the addition of the ability to adjust the positions of the weights by sliding them along suspended beams. This changes the center of gravity of the mobile.
Some mobiles are meant for physical interaction with suspended elements but not the relocation of the suspension points as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,727, granted to Thompson for MOBILE TOY FOR KITTEN OR SIMILAR ANIMAL. All suspension points are fixed and can not disengage. This type mobile hangs in equilibrium until touched whereupon it gyrates wildly.
Existing examples do not encourage much interaction beyond the visual. The examples are limited to action caused by wind, water, motor or human touch. There is no construction beyond the pre-planned first assembly. There is little chance to examine balance through the combination of weight (mass) and distance relative to pivot points.
The improvements this invention provides are that it encourages strategy by the exploration and exploitation of: (a) balance, (b) pivot points, (c) the relationship of weight/mass and distance relative to pivot points, (d) center of gravity and (e) vectors of force operating upon a suspended structure and (f) reactions of loose, dislodge-able connections. It requires players to examine the relationships of all these factors in a structure that is suspended movably in air rather than depending on a solid surface providing stability. The complex relationships resulting from the inherent nature of this invention's pivotable engagements causes the center of gravity of the suspended structure to constantly shift. The resulting ongoing state of change challenges a player's intuition. He or she must examine the pivot points and connections to make a hypothesis of the future state of the structure given a particular piece engaged a certain way. A player can create steady or strategically unsteady connections. Pieces connected unsteadily may unexpectedly fall by the action of an opponent. See FIG. 10. Steady connections reduce extreme acute angles therefore stabilizing a suspended structure. See FIG. 11.